


Divorce Arc?

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [27]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dialogue-Only, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 27: “I wish I had never given you a chance”Ranboo helps Dream. Tubbo finds out. They talk.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Divorce Arc?

“Why would you do something like that Ranboo?”

“He’s my friend.”

“ _ I’m  _ your friend!”

“Well he’s a better one!”

“He tried to  _ kill me _ !”

“You tried to kill Techno! And now you have nukes, and you’re building walls, and Snowchester is just L’Manberg all over again!”

“And what’s wrong with L’Manberg!”

“Everything! I’ve actually talked to people about it you know, and Tubbo… it was a  _ drug van _ , a country invented to get away with theft!”

“It was more than that!”

“It was a side, and all it did was turn people against each other! Dream just wants everyone to get along again, that’s why I’m helping him!”

“You hate Dream!”

“I did… I did. But that was before I remembered our talks. Before I remembered we were friends. Before I remembered that he helped me, and I’ll always help those who help me.”

“I helped you! I’m your friend too,  _ Tommy  _ is your friend too, don’t you remember what he did to us?”

“ _ Tommy  _ hasn’t spoken a word to me in over a month. I don’t know exactly why he’s avoiding me, but it’s pretty clear we’re not friends anymore!”

“Well I’m— I’m not your friend, am I?”

“Not… not anymore.”

“I… I wish I had never given you a chance then. I wish I’d just listened to Quackity back then when he said to trust no-one.”

“... I guess you should have.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
